


Ribbons

by Broeckoli



Series: Dom!Diana Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: All 18, Dom!Diana, Dominance, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Oneshot, Ribbons, Some Humor, Yuri, collection, lewd af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Diana's birthday gifted her a fantastic idea: What if she wrapped up Akko like a present? And then did very naughty things to her...





	Ribbons

Birthdays had a pattern. Be it rich or poor, girl or boy, witch or wizard: Presents and parties. For Diana Cavendish, heiress to a family and estate that was still relatively wealthy during her upbringing, she had experienced all the pleasures a party could offer. A massive affair they were, filled with loose friends and nobodies all celebrating her existence, combined with amazing and bountiful amounts of delectable food and exotic drinks. Even as the Cavendish fortune dwindled and those parties became more formal events, Diana would be treated to maximum attention, wonderful gifts and complementing speeches.

Of course it had grown stale by the time she had enrolled into the Luna Nova magical academy, Diana reflected as she sat on a padded, wooden chair staring at an unopened cardboard package on top of a large, extravagant desk. The business side of things eclipsed everything and those loose friends became ever distant and vague, replaced by families thirsty to engage their boys to the heiress, desperate for prestige and wealth – Something Aunt Daryl was more than happy to attempt to aide those rich families with. The cementing friendships between her Blue-team colleagues and the budding ones with the Green and Red team had replaced her fake or distant friends and the desperate, clingy nobodies over the last two years, fortunately.

It did not help dispel the boredom, tedium and repeatability of those events, however.

It was just a date at this point. Diana had been given every possible gift she could have wanted or, at the very least, had been feasible to give to the blonde.

Her eighteenth birthday was an exception.

But in a very unorthodox way.

With her wonderful Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari by her side, birthday sex was assured, there was no doubt about that. Even before that very ' _alluring_ ' event – as Diana would term it while Akko teased her over the word the day after – The bouncy brunette would make sure that the party was an unforgettable event; from streamers and pranks to fireworks and moonlight kisses. So in that manner it was not the exception.

That was her seventeenth birthday in fact, simply transferred onto her eighteenth.

Repeating the formula of last year was not stale in the slightest and was still very enjoyable to the two maturing witches. For instance, Diana loved the way Akko would slither and shake her body before the heiress sat on her bed, Akko slowly stripping naked in the moonlight while playing with her-

Diana shook her head violently, the picture very clear and the point made.

Besides, the next bout of lewdness would be for later, and would be far, far better than a few nights ago, for Diana had the basis of a plan in her mind to spice up the action in her dorm-room. Not to say that sex with Akko was ever bad, Diana reminded herself, unable to prevent herself reflecting back at some rather steamy nights and days. But regardless, it would require Hannah and Barbara to be kicked out the luxurious apartment for the ten-billionth time in the last two years.

To Diana, there was one element to the birthday party that had caught her eye. Something so innocuous and vague, something that someone with a keen eye for detail would miss had it not been _tied_ in to a certain subject. It was all related to the stereotypical image of a birthday present...

Covered in wrapping paper...

A label, note, even a card tacked onto to say who it was from and how much love they were expressing...

And of course, a little bow. A ribbon, placed atop the box in some kind of colour, made of some kind of material or even fabric.

It was the colour blue that caught Diana's eye, along with the firm, silky ribbon that made a light bulb flash in her smart, Cavendish brain when her sweet, cheerful girlfriend handed her the well endowed box containing several Shiny Chariot card game booster boxes. Naturally, revealing to everyone within their clique that Diana had developed a very strong interest in card games was rather unbecoming to the upper-class, composed woman of few hobbies and smart actions.

So Akko had to pay the price, eventually.

She was smirking anyway, so Akko knew exactly what she was doing, Diana justified to herself as she opened the package she had ordered through Lotte a few days ago. They had laid on Akko's mostly unused bed with their legs waving back and forth, a sneaked in laptop atop a plushy, plain pillow, the two women having spent several hours deducing what would be appropriate and perfect for the most famous couple of Luna Nova.

The freckled girl was the first choice on this rather delicate, saucy matter, the thick-rimmed witch being a rabid fan of this series of books that Diana could not force herself to read but knew contained some rather devious plot elements. Diana had gathered that if anyone knew what she was looking for, and the sites to find and order her desired items from, it would be the normally quiet and reserved Lotte Jansson.

When Sucy Manbavaran then walked into the Red-team dorm and discovered the two on a rated-eighteen, Nightfall-associated sex site, smirking while commenting that Lotte must have been ordering something new for the two to try over the weekend, both could not help but blush at the embarrassing walk in.

At least Diana's intuition had not waned over the last few years.

Alas the two continued, ignoring Sucy snarkily commenting on their browsing and teasingly offering suggestions, scouring through every tab and then every suggested and available colour and fabric choice. Even Lotte was a little perturbed at the detail Diana required, reading through every last piece of information of the quality, feel and texture of the fabrics, ensuring that the shade of blue she wanted was perfect.

Sucy made some sort of unnecessary comment, with it reaching the fourth hour of Diana's visit, that the heiress was a little “Obsessed”.

 _'Me? Obsessed? What a silly suggestion.'_ Diana denied, preferring the term 'possessive' as if it sounded any better.

Finally, however, after inputting her card details into the sites ordering page, while insisting the name on the box remained as “Lotte Jansson” - Diana had a reputation to uphold, after all – Diana clicked the order button on an order worth a significant amount of money.

Diana had to get the best for her Akko.

She quickly bid farewell to Lotte, ignoring Sucy's persistent teasing but revelling at the crashing sounds she heard down the hallway as Lotte got her own back following Diana's departure.

Back to the present, Diana whipped out her wand and cast a silent spell to open the package, the thick brown tape peeling off before the box opened through the input of magic. The contents she had ordered were wrapped in a deep blue cotton bag, surrounded by polystyrene mesh to protect it further. Ignoring the wastefulness of it, her order having not been fragile enough to warrant the extra protection, Diana used her wand and magic to levitate the soft, modestly sized bag from the cardboard box. Pushing the box to the edge of the desk, careful not to let it fall onto the floor and create a mess, the blonde then delicately placed the soft bag onto the desk before switching the levitation magic to the cardboard box, placing that safely onto the floor.

With all that done, Diana's heart beating a little faster than normal thanks to the anticipation she felt, the heiress placed her wand down onto the desk beside the protective carrier bag. She figured she could keep the bag, knowing she could use it to store the contents inside it to more easily hide it from the likes of Barbara or Amanda.

If Barbara took it, she would first tease her about getting something from a Nightfall sex site, before asking her if she could use it on Hannah... Or say sorry that she had already used it on her and then offer to wash it herself.

If Amanda took it, however, she'd probably never get it back, knowing how much of a free spirit Amanda was when it came to witches.

Regardless, the time for such thoughts was over as it was now time to open the much anticipated bag of goodies. Pulling on the red string sealing the top of the bag, the entrance loosened up, allowing Diana to dip her hand into the fabric container and pull out...

Smaller bags.

“Really?” Diana could not help but mutter at the absurdity and waste of materials. Tutting, she less patiently tugged off the bag ties, dumping the contents of all the smaller bags onto the desk, reveling at her inspired order:

Various sets of blue, silk ribbons of differing lengths and widths, strong and shinning in the afternoon light beaming through the window a couple of metres away. Diana smiled ominously at the purposefully designed pieces of long fabric before opening one of her cabinets attached to the desk, pulling out the ribbon that had initially inspired her to order everything sitting on the top of the desk.

 _'My poor, sweet Akko...'_ Diana started, sitting up from her chair to walk towards the door of her dorm, about to head off to find her Blue-team friends to have dinner with.

_'...You are so screwed.'_

Once evening had arrived and the New Nine slowly trickled into the canteen, heading towards their favourite table reserved almost exclusively for them, Diana had begun to set her plan in motion. Barbara, Hannah and herself sat at their preferred spot in the canteen before the others had arrived, Diana having found the girls in one of the courtyards, seeking to ask her two dorm-mates to leave for the night. She had received a mixed reaction as she scanned their faces, noticing the one or two witches various distances away from them that sent envious or timid stares towards the table.

No-one else dared to sit in the little corner of the canteen area, opting to enviously look on at the famous and bizarre group of witches, wishing they were a part of the group or too nervous to bid a welcome or expression of gratitude and praise. Some like Avery and her friends would occasionally be fortunate enough to interact with no fear of awkwardness, with Hannah and Barbara often mistaken as being part of the New Nine - Much to their glee - but the other witches were simply too nervous to say hi to the confident O'Neill, the cool Cavendish or the creepy Manbavaran.

Akko Kagari paid no real mind to the thoughts of the other witches, always having tried to express how open she was to interaction as her reputation and talent grew and the resentment and distrust ebbed away over the years. As Akko and her Red-team besties waltzed into the canteen, walking toward their spot in the eating area, she noticed how the Blue-team were already there. They sat on the side closest to the window, taking up three of the five chairs on the ten chair capacity table. Drinking cups of tea and looking over the menu for the day, Akko noticed the unamused look on Barbara's face as if some unappealing news had been broken to her.

It did not take long for Akko to figure out what the subject, or implied subject, would have been, giggling menacingly at the thought.

“What are you laughing about now?” Sucy asked in a monotone voice, sarcasm lingering in her tone as Akko turned to grin a reply.

“I think Diana wants me all alone tonight~” She trailed in a dancy, speculative tone, closing her eyes and appearing smug. Surprisingly, it was Lotte to speak next, taking up the reply that Sucy would usually give in situations like this.

“Isn't that almost every night?” Lotte asked with a small smile, holding back a giggle as Akko whipped her head around with a slight grimace.

“Sucy really is rubbing off on you, ain't she?”

“Well yeah, but we keep that under the covers, not the library.” Akko nearly choked at the reply while Lotte blushed vividly, aiming a slap at Sucy's shoulder while the potion-master did a Lukic-style laugh.

“That's not what she meant, Sucy!” Lotte protested with despair, only managing to hit Sucy half the time as the girl dodged with a grin. Akko would follow up almost instantly, protesting the end of Sucy's embarrassing sentence.

“That was one-”

“Don't even try to lie about that!” Before Akko could finish she was interrupted by Hannah who had overheard the end of the conversation, smirking at the topic at hand, while Barbara and Diana diverted their attention from themselves to the approaching trio.

“Hey.” Said Barbara, a residue frown on her face as she sighed out her welcome.

“Hello, girls.” Spoke Diana, her eyes shutting as she took another sip of her dark tea, barely a drop of milk within it.

“Hihi!” Akko enthusiastically returned the welcomes, aggressively moving the seat in front of her away from the table, quickly taking her seat opposite of Diana. Lotte sat immediately beside the excitable brunette while Sucy sat next to her Finnish girlfriend at the end of the table.

“Where are the others, Akko?” Diana asked, smiling towards her lover opposite her and waiting for a reply.

“They should be right behind us?” Akko turned around, looking behind her to see the Green-team making their entrance into the canteen. “Ah, there they are!” Akko declared waving towards the trio, Amanda waving back, before turning back around to rest her chin on her hands. Barbara rolled her eyes, still a little annoyed at the news she was told, seeking to continue the ending conversation with Diana.

“Back to what I was saying, Diana... You're lucky you were able to get us that spare dorm room.” Barbara stated while Hannah tried to allay her frustration, patting her hand on the dark-haired girl's shoulder. “Barbara...” Hannah trailed off in an upbeat tone, knowing that she could get some action tonight too.

“That is true. But alas, that is why _your_ stuff is there...” Diana emphasised a certain word, making Barbara think twice before she continued, knowing that Hannah would not have been keen to allow the conversation to continue.

 _'How does she know!'_ Bemoaned Barbara internally while Hannah firmly gripped on her shoulder, warning her not to keep going and reveal their secret stash of lewd equipment, especially with Amanda approaching.

“Ah, so I was right!” Akko triumphantly stated, crossing her arms and smirking while Diana sighed, shaking her head.

“Do you have to make such a scene?” Diana questioned, implication on her tongue as her eyes scanned the canteen, forcing every witch and teacher who had turned their heads to turn them back around.

“Oh~? What's this about?” Amanda pondered openly, grinning as she rounded the table, pulling the chair beside Diana back and placing her foot atop it, resting her right arm on her right knee.

“Nothing for you to be concerned with, Amanda.” Diana took another sip of her depleting beverage.

“Ah, gonna get lucky again, huh?” Amanda teased, looking towards Akko whose demeanour faltered a little. It was impossible to stay confident and smug at the thought of sex when Amanda was about, ready to use the most degenerate of language at a moment's notice. Diana herself could not quite keep a light blush away, a light pink slightly staining her nose and the middle of her cheeks as she finished her drink. She placed the cup down onto the holder, rapidly standing up and just about throwing Amanda off balance, smirking as the American made a scene and nearly fell through the priceless window to her untimely death.

“I am going to fetch my dinner. Akko, want to come with me?” Diana asked, beckoning with her arm and smiling towards the brunette.

“Oh you bet she will.” Sucy teased, Diana and Akko opting to ignore the comment while Lotte pushed her hand on Sucy's pale face in a show of objection.

“Sure!” Akko stood up just as rapidly as Diana did, jogging round the table and past a composing Amanda to link arms with her girlfriend. A now recovered Amanda sighed, crossing her arms and looking on with a look of mock concern.

“They're just so gay.” Amanda stated

The other remaining six nodded in agreement, as did a sitting stanbot.

Meanwhile, as the two gayest witches of them all walked toward the serving area, Akko sent a teasing smile to the girl just over half a head taller than her.

“So I hear you just can't keep your hands off me~?” Akko spoke in a sing-song voice, poking Diana gently in the ribs with her elbow as the heiress merely rolled her eyes, unable to hide the small smile on her face.

“I just have something different for us that I want to conduct, that is all.” Diana stated with a composed, verbose tone, declarative and confident, the two reaching the first part of the serving area, analysing the various sliced meats on offer.

“Ooo~ Interesting! Ah, the turkey please!” Akko began, distracted by the smiling Oxman that looked on expectantly, the magical servant now grabbing pieces of meat with the tongues he held.

“Why do you always choose the driest meat? Chicken, please, when you have served Akko.” Diana asked curiously, making her own request following her question in a polite and patient manner. As the Oxman deposited Akko's selection of meat on a decently sized plate, he placed Akko's round, white plate onto the top of the glass cabinets, repeating the same process for Diana.

With chicken instead of turkey, obviously.

“Because I want to be as _thirsty_ as possible, Daiyana!” Akko suggested, emphasising one of her words while wiggling her eyebrows. Diana shook her head with a small giggle, amused at the suggestive slang that she had learned over the years and the way Akko would occasionally pronounce the blondes name wrong, even after all this time. Diana still could not tell when it was done on accident or on purpose.

“You are terrible.” Diana spoke softly, following Akko along the glass containers, the brunette looking behind her shoulder with a dazzling smile.

“For you, yeah.” Akko grinned, turning towards a deer faerie to ask for a selection of potatoes to be placed upon her plate, Diana smiling in the meantime as a warm sensation flooded her stomach. However, the sensation slowly twisted into something less innocent as a small, unnoticeable smirk appeared on Diana's face.

As refined and elegant Diana made herself to be, behind closed doors and with a certain brunette in her bed, the idea of corrupting Akko's innocence had awoken something within her time ago.

It was just such a fun experience allowing oneself to be free of the restraints placed upon by life. This was something Diana had concluded over the past two years. And with such a reciprocal person such as Akko to express herself with?

Diana knew that tonight was going to be fantastic.

* * *

 

Following dinner the clique of witches went off to start their evening plans, be it in the library or a night out on the town, or simply returning to their dorms to relax. While the final option was not entirely accurate for them, Diana and Akko would partake in a spot of dorm-room relaxation, heading towards the Blue-team dorm hand in hand.

Akko would swing their arms back and fourth as they talked about the day, expressing their experiences and opinions on matters such as revision, spell practice or the sightings of Professor Chariot and Croix lingering in the library to partake in dubious activities. It may have been the weekend, but even Diana felt a little perturbed at the idea of the two doing a certain something behind the bookcases.

It certainly was nothing to do with her and Akko's experiences in that place, oh no.

As the two approached the hallway which contained the Blue-team dorm, Diana could not help but allow her heart to beat quicker and her stomach to warm, it feeling heavy with anticipation as her emotions began to cloud. Whether Akko could tell did not matter, as the brunette was almost always ready to submit to delicate or firm touches from the heiress when the blonde requested, _needed_ , some release. Akko was a means for Diana to let go of all her restraints and to vent her pressures, and the brunette was more than happy to let that happen.

“I love the warmth of summer, Diana.” Akko randomly commented, breaking a silence that suddenly appeared and lingered for a solid minute. Diana nearly jumped, turning her gaze towards Akko, her lover instantly able to tell the signs that Diana was 'about to snap'.

It was a phrase that Akko would utter very rarely, keeping it to herself like a thought restricted to a diary. This little hypothesis of hers sounded suspect, but she knew it meant nothing more than Diana's expression of sexual frustration and desires.

“Mm, as do I.” Diana replied in a very flat tone, unable to tear her eyes away from Akko as they reached the door. Akko smiled at Diana, pulling the wand out of her uniform standard red sash and unlocking the entrance with a whip of her magical stick. Akko let the door open fully, the hinges on the left of the door frame allowing the large wooden plank to move as much as possible before creaking to a halt. Before the two could fully enter the room, Akko forced the two to stop in the middle of the entrance, the brunette deciding to lean onto the unhinged part of the door frame and pulling Diana close to her. She enveloped both of her hands onto Diana's right one, moving the hand to press onto her left breast, smiling with slightly drooped eyelids towards the heiress.

“I know you're still mad over Monday, Dia.” Akko teased, moving Diana's hand over her breast as the heiress began to grip the mound of covered flesh, the bottom of her hand moving upwards to increase the pressure on the sensitive area. Diana dipped her head towards Akko right ear, whispering her reply as her left hand grabbed the brunette's waist.

“I deny your suggestion.” Akko shivered at Diana's rejection, the way she spoke always doing something to her as she allowed the blonde to nibble at her earlobe, biting and licking the flesh surrounding and below it. The English tones had always attracted Akko to Diana, ignoring how dubious it may have sounded to anyone else. Diana travelled further and further down the brunette's neck as her excitement grew, Akko having pressed all the right buttons by committing to such acts while still technically in public, the risk of being caught making her tingle in her nether regions.

Akko gasped, inhaling and exhaling exceedingly quicker every few seconds as Diana continued her circular motions around her left breast, closing her eyes as the blonde began to suckle on the middle of her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin as she moved from place to place.

Diana's senses were on overdrive, so when she heard an odd clatter in the distance, perhaps a door closing or a falling book, she instantly moved her fondling right hand onto Akko's shoulder, pulling and pushing Akko into her dorm. She reached out for the edge of the door with that same hand, flinging it shut with no care and embracing the violent crash that irradiated from the door's closure. Just as roughly, Diana would then push Akko up to the wooden, aged door, smashing her lips into Akko's as the brunette moaned in pleasure. Diana gripped Akko's upper arms, keeping the brunette in place as her tongue plundered Akko's mouth unrelentingly, soaking in the moans from the Japanese witch as they both enjoyed themselves. The dominating display from Diana briefly made Akko's hidden, burgundy eyes roll back into her head as her arms wrapped around her lovers back.

This was something Akko could never get over: The way Diana could just switch from a manner of almost indignant composure, of complete aristocracy, to something so wild and controlling, unrestrained and passionate. For Akko to be taken in such a way, to be bended to such a force of will, was highly exciting to her and served as her own relief in a life of near tireless exertion with the constant need to prove herself and develop.

When Diana pulled away, eyes glazed and panting heavily, Akko could not help but smile as she looked up into those deep, azure eyes that burned with lust. As the two caught their breath, Akko began to ponder why the heiress had not dipped her lips down onto her collarbone yet. But soon her answer would come as Diana breathed out her intentions.

“I.. have something for you.” She finished with a pant, her hands moving down Akko's arms to hold her hands, pulling the girl towards the bed. She pulled Akko close to her, the brunette's body briefly flushed against the blondes before Diana pushed the girl onto the bouncy, comfortable bed. Akko watched on as Diana walked towards her desk, the witch leaving her line of sight for a short period of time before she reappeared a few moments later, the blonde having rushed in her lustful, desperate state to retrieve whatever she wanted to acquire.

“What ya hiding?” Akko asked in a breathy tone, still gasping for air as her heart pounded in her chest, her legs restless. Diana bent down for a moment, placing something on the floor. When Akko tried to sit up, wishing to see whatever it were, she was pushed back down onto the covers with moderate force, looking up to find Diana smirking and obviously in the midst of a plot. When the blonde pulled out a short, light blue ribbon, it began to click in Akko's head.

“Do you remember where this came from, Atsuko?” The brunette shivered again, her womanhood twitching at the usage of her proper name in such a breathless, questioning way. Akko nodded.

“My present.” The brunette stated simply, smiling up at the blonde who nodded her head in affirmation.

“Yes, indeed. The same present that revealed the extent of a certain hobby.” Diana described as she moved to straddle Akko's waist, pulling on the ribbon to straighten it. Akko giggled mockingly, her tongue poking out to tease the blonde above her. Said blonde then moved her hand to wrap around the back of Akko's neck, pulling her upwards as the ribbon was placed over fiery, near-read eyes with Diana's free hand.

“Ah, I see.” Akko spoke softly, barely audible, as Diana began to tighten the ribbons hold around the witches head. The heiress then tied the ribbon into a knot, thankful that it were long enough to complete such a task, herself shivering as the plan developed and manifested before her eyes. Dipping her head down to Akko's left ear, she muttered a declaration.

“I am going to undress you.” Diana whispered, not expecting any kind of reply. Akko knew this, so decided to not even nod in acceptance, simply allowing the blonde to do as she wished. Moving downwards a tad, Diana first removed the purplish-blue halter top of the school uniform, dragging the clothing over Akko's head, the brunette lifting her arms up and over the metal railing to aid Diana. Next came the unbuttoning of Akko's shirt, in which Diana was even less patient this time. Smirking, she ripped the shirt open, popping buttons off as the girl's upper body bar her breasts became exposed to the open.

Diana was a rich enough woman to buy Akko another shirt. Both knew this, but as this was already the seventh shirt of the year, Akko could not help but tut out a teasing remark.

“G-gosh, another one, Dia-?” Akko was cut off by Diana forcing her lips onto her, the blondes tongue quickly slipping past Akko's teeth once again. Diana moved her hands onto Akko's wrists, clamping down around them to prevent the girl from wrapping herself around the British witch so she could quickly continue her stripping. Finished, after a minute, Diana pulled away. Her head still low and near Akko, she slowly trailed down, looking up at the blindfolded woman and taking in the pleasured gasps from her. Akko remained silent.

Diana liked that.

Diana's arms moved away from Akko's wrists, slipping under her back to unclip the white, floral bra that hid one of Akko's most private areas. Flipping the clips outward to prevent them being trapped under the brunette's back, Diana then pulled herself up from Akko's chest while throwing off the loose piece of cushioned fabric, revealing a set of perky breasts. Both buds were hardened, Akko clearly completely aroused at the situation as she moved her chest slightly from side to side, as if to beckon Diana to satisfy her aroused state. Diana obliged, moving back down and wrapping her lips around Akko's right nipple, yet to be touched by the blonde. The reply was instantaneous as Akko gasped, her back arching at the sudden warm, moist intrusion on her sensitive bud.

For Akko, she could tell that her temporary blinding was already have the expected affect on her, feeling her lovers tongue swirl around her sensitive place, every little pleasurable detail darting her eyes upwards and making her scrunch her toes. While Diana licked and nibbled at the centre of Akko's right breast, her hands worked at removing Akko's skirt. Undoing the zipper to the side, she tugged the fabric off, it pooling by the bottom of her knee-sock covered legs. Akko finished the task by kicking the useless piece of clothing off of herself, her left leg falling sideways while her right remained straight and flush on the mattress, alluding to Diana a request that the blonde could easily decipher.

But it was not necessary as Diana had already dipped her right hand into Akko's striped red panties, first feeling the sensation of wet fabric on her knuckles before her fingertips brushed upon drenched, delicate flesh. Another gasp from Akko confirmed the placement of her hand as Diana smirked, her mouth still wrapped around Akko's breast. Her mouth soon left it however, her back straightening out as she moved herself back a little, allowing her hand to stay on Akko's wet mound, cupping it and gently moving the base of her hand atop of it.

The blonde marvelled at the state Akko was already in, positively delighted at the display, but knowing that it could look far, far better. All it needed was perhaps a hint, maybe a dash, possibly a slathering of blue.

Unhooking her wand with her free hand, begrudgingly zoning out the pants and moans from the girl below her, Diana murmured a spell underneath her breath, watching in delight as pieces of blue, silky fabric slithered their way up the bed and around Akko like a snake. If Aunt Daryl had ever done anything for her which was positive, giving her the base knowledge of her Aeguil spell was one of them, as she cast her own variant open the now animate objects.

There was a strange pleasure in knowing that if her Aunt knew how she bastardised the spell, her rage would be infinite.

Diana watched as the ribbons tied Akko's hand together behind her back, how they slipped between the girl's small, yet modestly sized breasts, and then dipped below and over her waist to wrap over her lower legs. Akko was now completely bound to Diana's will.

And telling from the smile on Akko's face, Diana knew that the brunette was enjoying it just as much as she was.

There was a certain pleasure in being possessive, Diana concluded.

But there was also one in being completely possessed, Akko conceded.

“D-Dia...” Akko stuttered out, breathless and impatient. Diana looked on, smirking a smirk that Akko could not see but could guess was present.

“Mm?”

“Wha-what are you w-waiting f-for?” Akko asked, a hint of begging in her voice as her body shifted, her hips bucking upwards to press herself onto Diana's teasing palm. Diana went on to tease further, removing her wet hand from Akko's panties and bringing it towards her mouth.

“What do you mean, Atsuko?” Diana asked before audibly licking her fingers, sucking on the tips, finishing with a loud pop. Akko groaned, a mixture of increased arousal and despairing want creating an emotional soup inside her.

“T-touch me!” Akko demanded, whimpering as her request fell on death ears.

“But I already have, Akko... it would be boring to do so again. Perhaps you should touch yourself.” Diana suggested with no hint of irony, enjoying another whine that came from the brunette.

“But I can't~” She trailed with want and desperation, tugging at her soft but firm ribbons, their hold too strong on the brunette for her to remove them.

“Then what do you suggest.” Diana continued to smile, knowing the reply that would come next, surely. There was some delay while Akko gritted her teeth, her restricted lower legs rubbing against each other in nervousness.

“Well?”

“E-eat me! F-fuck, please!” All of her shyness was abandoned as she shouted her corrective request, bucking her hips up as she screamed her new demand at her lover. Akko's head turned to the side when she heard Diana giggle lowly. After all this time and all this enjoyment, Akko was yet to completely rid herself of the embarrassment of sexual talk.

Diana would oblige however, she was not that mean. And if she were being honest with herself, which she was to be fair, she craved the idea of tasting Akko again, relishing the prospective images of Akko squirming and wreathing in pleasure, restrained by tight ribbons in the colour closely associated with herself. She first closed Akko's legs, pushing them together and then upwards to allow herself to place her head and body between the brunette's unrestrained thighs. Setting herself down, she allowed the brunettes tied up lower legs and feet to then rest on her lower back, behind and the spaces between her legs. Moving herself up, neatly shuffling her body, she pulled off the panties covering Akko's most sensitive and private of parts, licking her lips at the sight as the fabric was pulled past the brunette's knees.

“Oh Akko...” Diana dipped her head down completely, resting herself just before the pink, glistening flesh, adorned by a little covering of brown hair above it. She breathed upon the sensitive area, directly onto Akko's bud, watching as Akko shivered even more violently than before, her teeth chattering in anticipation.

“Dia~” Akko moaned out shakily, unable to stop herself from trailing out the shortened name and sounding completely shameless. Akko was already feeling close to completion, knowing that it would not take her long to finish the moment Diana began to lick, prod and rub.

“Your pussy looks amazing, Atsuko.”

How that didn't finish her off there and then confounded Akko, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for the umpteenth time today as Diana spoke a word she reserved for only the most special of sexual occasions. Only Diana's firm grip prevented Akko from crushing her thighs between the blondes head as the heiress licked the length of Akko's womanhood, savouring the warm, slightly tangy taste of her juices. Diana could feel Akko shuddering on her tongue, feeling the tips of Akko's feet between Diana's own legs twitch and graze Diana as the brunette fought against her restraints.

“S-shit!” Akko breathed out, gasping heavily as she could feel herself already close to release. Her hands gripped each other as she tried to find a means to lessen the explosion of pleasure that was about to erupt from her, knowing her senses would be utterly overloaded. The vibrations from Diana's throated giggling rode her just a little bit closer to her climax, her back arching as she felt every detail of the blondes tongue lick and probe her bud and her entrance.

Any pausing from Diana's tongue would be replaced by a set of fingers, rubbing gently but in a certain, glorious rhythm that maintained the pressure building and building in Akko's groin and stomach.

“You can come, you know?” Diana stated in a low, alluring tone, giving a gentle lick onto Akko's bud afterwards, savouring another shiver that was elicited from the action.

“A-ah, b-but-” Akko tried to speak, but it was not her stutter that stopped her.

“The night is still young, so you can come as much as you want, Atsuko.” Diana declared, smirking as Akko inhaled loudly as a certain feeling began to rush through her lower regions, triggered by the sensual speak and warm breath hitting her lower lips.

“F-fuck! Dian-ah~” Akko screamed out as her body pulsed with ironically unrestrained pleasure, fuelled further by Diana wrapping her mouth over Akko's sweet bud and giving a gentle suck, licking around it in circles. Diana had to follow Akko's bucking hip, it high in the air as the girl rode out a powerful orgasm. All the while Diana giggled in her throat, a hand rubbing on one of Akko's smooth but firm lower cheeks, as Akko came down from her climax. Diana gently guided the girl back onto bed, her mouth letting go of Akko as the panting girl drew back as much breath as she could.

“D... D-” Akko tried to speak out, her shoulders relaxing as she took the time to regain her senses. Diana, however, had a question to ask.

“Akko?”

“Y-yeah? I can... do you... next, just-” Akko began, offering herself to give pleasure to Diana, the blonde interrupting her before she could finish.

“I wasn't going to ask that, dear.”

“Ah...” Was all Akko could reply, her open eyes still blinded by the ribbon atop of her vision.

“I was going to ask where you found the money for three Shiny Chariot booster boxes?”

_'Oh.'_

That was kind of a turn off, thought Akko.

_'Oh shit.'_

“Uh...” Akko began, gulping as she realised the situation she had just placed herself in.

“You used our shared debit card, did you not?”

When Akko did not reply, opting to stay in silence, Diana did not need to ask again to know that Akko had used Diana's own funds to purchase her gift.

_'Oh well.'_

“Diana! No! Wait I need time~” Akko trailed off in whiny pleasure as Diana's mouth wrapped around Akko's womanhood again.

_'I did get all the rarest cards anyway.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this : ^) Please leave some feedback! It'll encourage to keep adding to this collection of Dom!Diana oneshots I would like to keep uploading from time to time. I might have Obsessed updated by tomorrow. If not, maybe Undersea_Anchor and I will have Resume updated instead? We'll see. Anyways, see ya!


End file.
